El Plan
by xThanosTitan
Summary: Thanos nos cuenta su experiencia de lo ocurrido en "Los Vengadores".


"El poder no es una meta. El poder es solo un medio para alcanzar una meta."  
Thanos de Titán.

Hay algo que mueve el universo. Algo que causa guerras, algo que mantiene la chispa de vida de este universo en expansión.

El poder. Eso es lo más deseado en el universo. Más que el dinero, más que la salud, más que el amor. El poder es el único medio por el que alcanzarás cualquier objetivo. El hombre que tiene poder no temerá a nada, ni tendrá ningún limite.

Mi nombre es Thanos. Y el poder es algo que me sobra desde mi nacimiento; Tengo más poder que cualquier otra criatura de esta galaxia. El suficiente poder para eliminar de la existencia a mi propia raza, la única que me podría hacer frente.

Sin embargo, mi deseo por la muerte y la ruina aumentó en niveles que ni siquiera yo puedo medir. Y mi poder ya no es suficiente para alcanzar mi objetivo de ser agradable ante los ojos de la misma muerte. Por lo que fui víctima de la única desventaja que trae consigo el poder.

"Entre más poder tienes, más poder desearás"

Fue entonces cuando llegó a mis manos la noticia del Tesseract. Una de las reliquias de Odin, un cubo cósmico que, si se utilizaba correctamente, me daría el poder infinito que necesito para convertirme a mi mismo en una criatura omnipotente.

-El Tesseract ha despertado. - Me replicó mi fiel ayudante, Herr Kleiser. El comandante de mi ejército de Ch'Tauris. Una de las pocas criaturas en este asqueroso universo que aprecio. Su ayuda me ha sido muy útil. Gracias a él conseguí La Gema De La Mente. Una de las 7 gemas del infinito, con la cual puedo controlar la mente de cualquier criatura.  
-Los humanos intentan controlar su poder.- Continuó Kleiser, mientras yo lo escuchaba, sentado en mi trono, pero con interés en sus palabras. -Pero nuestro aliado sabe como funciona su poder. Y nuestros Ch'Tauris lo seguirán. -

¿Nuestro aliado?. No sé si merece tal título. Es un simple Asgardiano exiliado de Asgard, que Kleiser encontró cerca del planeta. No he hablado con él directamente, pero según me cuenta Kleiser, este Asgardiano cayó en un agujero de gusano que lo trajo a mis dominios. Él clama ser el verdadero rey de Asgard. Pero puedo oler las mentiras y el engaño salir de su boca.

Sea aliado o no. Le propuse un trato bastante simple: Yo le daría mi cetro con la gema de la mente y el comando temporal de UNA de las naves de mi ejército de Ch'Tauris. A cambio, él viajaría a la tierra, dominaría el planeta y me traería el Tesseract.  
-La tierra será de él. Y el universo, será tuyo. -Prosiguió Herr. Haciendo una leve pausa. ¿De verdad el Asgardiano se creerá todo esto? Es decir, está más que claro que cuando me traiga el Tesseract, lo asesinaré. Aunque claro, al igual que yo, Loki es una víctima del deseo de poder. Quizás lo deje conservar la tierra un par de días antes de aplastarlo con mis manos.  
-¿Qué otra opción tendrán los humanos, más que quemarse?- Concluyó.

-Activa el portal. - Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca. Kleiser obedeció ciegamente, bajó las escaleras que llevaban a mi trono, y llevó al Asgardiano a un lugar de preparación, un rayo azul de una de mis máquinas lo cubrió y lo envió hacia la ubicación del Tesseract.

Yo no podía ver a dónde lo envié, ni podía ver lo que hacía, me limitaba a escuchar las conversaciones que capturaba mi cetro. Pero esto significaba que, a partir de ese momento, todo dependía de él.  
¿Podría confiar en una criatura así? No lo sabría hasta tener el Tesseract en mis manos.

Levanté la mirada desde mi trono hacia el cielo siempre nocturno. Esa aura de muerte de lo que alguna vez fue Titán me parecía apetecible. Podía ver una estrella que nos daba algo de calor, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba. Giré la mirada hacia el planeta. Pude ver a los Ch'Tauris subiendo a una de las naves, cargada de varios Leviathanes. Acto seguido la nave despegó, y se alejó del planeta, yendo hacia el lugar donde debería abrirse el portal.

¿Cuánto se tardaría el Asgardiano en volver con mi cubo? La tierra siempre ha sido un lugar de bajo peligro, su especie dominante, los humanos, no son muy listos, ni muy fuertes. Para ser honesto, no veía lo difícil de esta misión. Era un pan comido para este Asgardiano, simplemente no puede fallar.

¿Y si los humanos lo detuvieran antes de abrir el portal? ¿Y si más Asgardianos visitaran la tierra para ayudar a los humanos? ¿Y el Tesseract es negado a mi? Las posibilidades recorrían mi cabeza. Eran demasiado bajas, una vez que ese maldito Asgardiano abra el portal, nada podrá detener los Ch'Tauri. Pero si acaso fallara; Yo tendría que tener otro plan listo. -Además de un fuerte castigo para el Asgardiano- De lo contrario, le fallaría a la muerte.

No podía permitir eso. NO puedo fallarle a la muerte. De cualquier modo, tenía que agradarle, aunque fuera lo último que haga. Era mi obligación servir a la muerte, y siempre lo había hecho, pero mis titánicas acciones solo recibían desprecio de su parte.

Necesitaba el cubo con urgencia. Sin ese cubo, las posibilidades de agradarle bajarían a ser nulas. Con el cubo, destruiría este universo, y lo reconstruiría a su imagen y semejanza. Un universo de muerte, si eso no le agrada. ¿Qué lo haría?

Los Vengadores, Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Fue lo único que llamó mi atención de la conversación del Asgardiano con una figura desconocida. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Los humanos tenían algún plan oculto? ¿Acaso estaban listos para la gloriosa guerra que estaba a punto de caer sobre la tierra?

Estaba seguro que los superaba en armamento. ¿Acaso estos humanos tenían algún arma secreta? ¡Eso no fue lo que nos dijeron! ¡Los humanos son débiles y sumisos!

Entonces yo, de igual modo, y sin contarle a nadie. Inventé un plan. Un plan tan macabro que incluso yo mismo estaba sorprendido. Un plan que desafiaba la imaginación de cualquier humano. Un plan que podía acabar con todos los humanos, y recuperar el Tesseract sin ningún problema. Era simplemente un plan perfecto y sin errores.

Sin darme cuenta, secretamente empecé a desear que Loki fallara en su misión. No quería que me trajera el cubo. Quería ir por él yo mismo. Mi plan era demasiado perfecto para no aprovecharlo. Tenía que aplicarlo. No podía desperdiciar este plan.

...

Se abrió el portal. Los Ch'Tauris entraron a la tierra. No estoy seguro de qué pasó allí adentro, pero todo se tornó confuso en mi mente. Mi deseo hacia el hecho de que el Asgardiano fallara aumentó. Yo quería que los humanos se enfrentaran. No quería una victoria vacía sobre una raza tan débil.

...

Estaba distraído, mi visión se tornó en blanco. Levanté la mirada, y pude ver a mi nave volando en pedazos en una mezcla de fuego y metal. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Los humanos me habían atacado? ¿Cómo habían hecho tal cosa?

Los Vengadores.

Ese nombre volvió a retumbar en mi mente. Ellos eran los responsables de esto. Eran solo un grupo de, según supongo, humanos débiles. Pero acaban de derrotar una flota entera de mi ejército. ¿Qué opinará la muerte de esto?

-Tuvimos problemas... - Dijo Kleiser, arrodillado atrás de mi trono. No pude voltear la mirada hacia él.

-Lo he notado. ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? - Le dije. Había algo de odio en mi voz, más del normal. Sentía repudio hacia las criaturas que hicieron esto.

-Humanos. No son la débil especie que nos prometieron. Se defienden. - Se quejaba Kleiser. -No tienen reglas, y por lo tanto no pueden ser dominados. -

Yo estaba enojado, pero sentía un leve alivio, esta derrota del Asgardiano solo significaba que podía utilizar el plan que tanto deseaba. Significaba que podía ser agradable a la muerte. Significaba que los humanos pagarían su insolencia bajo mis manos. Significaba que recuperaría el cubo por mis propios medios, sin ningún intermedio, lo cual fue un grave error para comenzar. Significaba que al final, THANOS siempre estará triunfante.

Me levanté del trono. Kleiser se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.

-Desafiarlos... Es cortejar la muerte- Concluyó.

Me giré hacia él, no pude evitar sonreír.


End file.
